A Friendly Romance - A Septiplier Story
by portuguesehugs
Summary: THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO THE TUMBLR beyondacceptablefanfics. - If you want some cool sh*t out, come over to our tumblr and read your eyes away. This story is our first born. It came out of deep love and appreciate nature from the creative minds of our staff. Please read with love and share this love with y'all. OUR FEDORA FOR THIS STORY IS: Mountain Fedora.
1. Trip to America & Home Sweet Home

A Friendly Romance

 **Chapter 1 – Trip to America**

"YEAH! One more convention in America!' thought Jack while he was getting ready to leavefor the airport. He was thrilled to meet up with his good old American friends and finally have some real life fun with them, not that Skype calls weren't fine, but it's not comparable. Before leaving the house, he checked one last time the uploading schedule he had planned for the week, so that everything would be in order.

When boarding the plane, Jack received a message from Mark, saying "Can't wait to see ya buddy! I'm going to pick you up at the airport and we'll go straight to Chipotle so you can eat something else than potatoes!". He smiled and laughed while reading and thought that he was so lucky to have a friend like Mark.

He slept through the entire flight and when he woke up the plane was already landing on LAX. After checking his bags, he wondered around trying to find his friend Mark, until he saw a guy with a septiceye mask on approaching him yelling "OMGGG JACK YOU'RE AMAZINNGGG!". Jack was flustered and kind of scared, but tried his best to maintain a smile for the (crazy) fan that was running towards him.

"Hi there! I'm so happy to meet y…". He was interrupted by the guy taking the mask off and reveling that it was Mark after all. Mark started to laugh and then Jack joined in making them a pair of crazy people in middle of LAX laughing at nothing.

"Give me a hug buddy!" Mark said extending his arms to embrace his friend. Jack smiled a lot during the hug, he just loved how Mark made him laugh every single time.

"I'm hungrier than a zombie on a brain strike!" Jack said making Mark laugh while he volunteered to take his bag.

"WELL, we have a great gourmet lunch waiting for us at the very top notch restaurant where I had to drop the M bomb to get a reservation, called Chipotle". "You were very racist on saying that I only eat potatoes, Mark, I eat lucky charms too!". The two friends made jokes on the entire ride to Chipotle, making it hard for Mark to concentrate while driving.

"I swear, every time I come to America, I gain 10 pounds!" Jack said. "You better! Look at you, you're skinnier than the last time I saw you, you need to start eating more". "HEY! I liked my toned and model like body, thank you very much!" Jack said trying to maintain a straight face. "Oh yes, very toned, oh gosh I can't resist your muscles pulsing through your Flash shirt!" Mark joked. At this point, Jack got up and quickly showed Mark his abs to prove a point, hiding them quickly after due to place and the time of the moment. "Now show we yours, Hercules" Jack said while laughing. Mark, still kind of petrified for the nudity that almost transpired at Chipotle (there must be a porn about that – google it), blushed immediately and nervously said "hum better not, I'm afraid I will blind you with all my awesomeness". "Oh, come on Makimoo!". Mark got a little more nervous and said "I think it's better if you went home, so you could leave your stuff there and … chill".

Jack got alarmed at Mark's sudden change of attitude and started to apologize "Mark, I'm sorry, I thought we were giving each other some hard times, I didn't want you to get naked, at least not her…" Jack stopped talking right at that moment, not realizing why he said what he said, and just saw the look Mark gave him. "OHHHH, so you do want to see me naked! I KNEW IT!" Mark joked, making Jack feel less nervous … 'Why did I say that?' Jack thought.

 **Chapter 2 – Home Sweet Home**

After Mark parked his car on the driveway, he immediately went to catch Jack's bag. "Oh, it's okay, I can take it." Jack insisted.

"No sir! I'm a gentleman, let me treat you like the lady you are" Mark joked, making Jack smile. Mark then opened the door of his house and saw that Matt and Ryan weren't home. Chica started to run towards them, making Jack go "OMG CHICA! I'm finally meeting you!" scratching Chica's hair until he sat down of the floor giving her the beautiful treatment she deserved. 'He's so amazing with Chica' Mark thought with a big smile on his face.

"Well, you're going to have my bed while you're here and I'll sleep on the couch" Mark said. Jack got up immediately with a resigned face and said "NO SIR! I'm going to sleep on the couch, you can't get uncomfortable just because I'm here!"

"Oh jack, c'mon, it's the least I can do!" Mark responded.

"But you won't be in your room and I would feel super bad if I slept there, thinking you were in the cold cold … cold couch" Jack said with a very sweet childlike voice.

"HEY! My couch is quite hot, if you don't mind, just like it's owner!" Mark joked, making, once again, Jack laugh and blush. "Ok, let's compromise. You'll sleep in my bed …." Jack made an angry face and Mark continued "BUT, I'll leave a sleeping bag in my room, so I won't be too far away". Jack started to think and finally accepted it "Hummm … fineeeee" said Jack rolling his eyes.

After putting all his clothes away, Jack got up and faced Mark "Sooo … what do you want do now?"

"Wanna play a game or … watch some TV?" Mark asked, raising his shoulders.

"Uhh, some American TV would be interesting!". The boys started going to the living room and when they arrived Mark took his shoes right away. Jack sat down on the edge of the sofa trying to be polite. He had always been kind of shy, even around friends.

"You can take your shoes if you want, Jack" Mark said after seeing Jack's super stiff position.

"Oh … really? … ok … thanks!" Jack said starting to take his shoes off, afraid that his feet would smell like a dead skunk after that long flight.

"Why are you so far away?" Mark questioned Jack. "Oh, I didn't notice" said Jack approaching Mark, until their hands met in the middle.


	2. Tita-Dream

**Chapter 3 – Tita-Dream**

Both of the boys looked at each other. They had a moment when no one said anything or even moved. They just … stared at each other. It may have been only seconds, but it felt like hours had passed. Chica walked pass them and started licking their hands, waking them up of their frozen slumber. Mark started laughing nervously "Oh mister, please, madame cherrie can't see us holding hands, she'll take me to the pole and whack me with a stick".

"What … in … the … hell … did you just say?" Jack said starting to laugh out loud, making Mark join in shortly after. This made both of them forget the strange moment that had passed. They choose some random movie on Netflix that they both liked.

"Popcorn?" Mark asked.

"Popcorn!" Jack responded with great amusement. Mark got up and shoke Jack's hair "HEYYYY! Don't mess with my hair, it's trademarked!"

After Mark entered the kitchen, Jack started to lie down and made himself comfortable. He was super tired, that flight took a lot of his almost unlimited energy, making him automatically fall asleep.

"Buddy, popcorn is ready" said Mark with a very low voice, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Jack.

"Oh, sorry, Mark" Jack said with a sleepy voice, starting to get up.

"OH NO, keep laid down, it's completely fine, I'll just put your legs on my lap, it's fine!" Mark reassured Jack.

"Thanks Mark, sorry for the stinking feet"

"It's not worse than mine believe me!" Mark joked, making Jack less self-conscious of the smell of his feet. The movie went on and both of the boys had a great time, making jokes and laughing, until they both fell asleep right there on the couch.

The dream Mark had was difficult to explain. He was in the middle of the ocean … so cold, and with no idea what was happening. He started to swim around in those dark waters to see if there was anyone else. He found no one, just a big old wodden door floating around completely water damaged. After he got to the door he made a huge effort to get on top of it. A couple of minutes passed with Mark catching his breath, until he heard a very tired voice saying "Mark … MARK!". He then saw Jack trying to swim towards him with extreme difficultly.

"YOU CAN DO IT JACK!" Making big strokes in the water to make the door closer to him. When he finally got there, he held on Marks arm with all the strength he had left. He was incredibly tired and cold, starting to drift off into the great unknown.

"JACK … come back …" Mark yelled "I'll never let go … I promise" At this point Jacks eyes were closed and he was no longer moving. Mark, devastated, started crying.

With a huge leep, Mark woke up, startled and with the film credits rolling on the screen. This also woke up Jack "Oh … hey, is everything ok?" Jack asked, worried for his friend.

"Yeah … yeah … just some weird dream" trying to catch his breath

And then Jack added "Huh … that's weird, I had one too … I was lost in the middle of the ocean and then I died for some reason, but someone was trying to help me"


	3. Similar Dreams

**Chapter 4 – Similar Dreams**

Mark stayed motionless. Petrified. 'How could Jack have the same dream as me' he thought while trying to figure things out

"Is … everything ok, Mark?" Jack asked after seeing his friends worried face

"Oh yeah, sorry, just need some time to wake up" said Mark, trying to conceal his face

"Damn, what time is it?" asked Jack

"Let me see …" Mark checked his phone "it's 7 p.m" scrubbing his eyes. He then received a text from Matt and Ryan saying they would be staying at their mother's tonight for a family gathering of some sort. 'Huh … a night alone with Jack' Mark thought.

"I'm kind of hungry though … do you anything to eat?" asked Jack while he was rubbing his hungry tummy

"Of course I do! Because I'm a responsible adult that pays bills, buys groceries and stuff!" added Mark while he reached for his car keys

Jack laughed and seriously blushed this time. "Then I'll buy dinner then!" he said "It's my gift for letting me stay here … and for being such a gentleman" Jack then bowed down like a lady in a grand ball thanking her lovely date. Mark then blushed just like Jack did.

"Ohh STAAAAUP!" Mark joked.

They got into the car and passed by Taco Bell and fetched some food to eat back at the house. After sitting down and starting to eat, both of them started talking, for some reason, about penguins.

"Penguins, believe it or not, I know this sounds really conspiracy theory like, but they are the next rulers of the world" Mark said

"Please …" Jack laughed as hard as he could, spitting lots of food onto his plate "Please explain that … oh pretty please"

"Just think about it! They look cute and cuddly, but then it's all part of their plan! They make you love them and then …" Jack waited anxiously for Mark to continue his brilliant theory "THEY GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! … Ironically, cause they eat raw fish" The last remark made them both laugh really loud

Then, they both stopped talking for a bit. Enjoying the food, they didn't say a word. However, it didn't fell like it was an uncomfortable silence … it was more like a good silence

"Tell me more about the dream you had, Mark. You seemed pretty alarmed" Jack said, breaking the silence

"It was nothing … just some stupid dream" Mark responded

"What was it about?" asked Jack

Mark thought for a minute … he still didn't know why he had that dream with Jack. And why Jack seemed to have the same exact dream. He was confused and didn't want to say anything to Jack just yet. Maybe that would freak him out. So he lied

"I was inside the Five Nights at Freddy's game … it made me squeal like a girl one more time" Mark started to laugh to make his new story believable.

"Dear Jesus, that sounds horrible! No wonder you were alarmed!" Jack added, joining in on the laughs

"Yeah! Ahaha …" Mark didn't want to lie to Jack, but he had to figure things out first before he told him the truth.


	4. Amazing Morning

**Chapter 5 – Amazing Morning**

Jack slowly woke up the next morning fully rested and initially not knowing where he was. Few seconds passed until he realized he was in Mark's room. This calmed him down instantly and made a little smile appear on the corner of his mouth. 'Why am I smiling like a dofus? GOD, what the hell is wrong with me?' Jack thought trying he's very best to get up. At that moment, Mark appeared with a shirt and boxers on, with a breakfast tray with pancakes and orange juice.

"Hey! You're up! Good morning" Mark said, starting to put the tray down of the soft bed "I made you some breakfast, I got up early, so I thought I would surprise my good ol'Irish friend with some great American hospitality"

Jack made a huge surprise face and covered it with his hands, embarrassed "Ohhh Markimoo! You take care soooo good care of your wife!" he joked "But thanks so much for being such a great friend, really, you're super awesome" said Jack with a big smile on his face

Mark blushed and said nervously "It's the mimminum … I mean minimum I can do for you Jacky" and then added "ANDD I just realized I'm in my boxers watching you eat" made a nervous laugh "CREAP ALERT!"

"Oh … don't go … Let's watch tv or something … want some of my pancakes?" Jack asked his friend raising the full plate of pancakes in Mark's direction.

"I actually have my pancakes waiting on the kitchen counter …"

"Well go get them and we'll chill here and watch some youtube videos of cats falling …" Mark raised his eyebrow "I'm in the mood, sorry" Jack said laughing

"We've got a plan!" Mark said. He got the sheet he used to sleep, used it like a cape and made a super hero pose. Jack laughed when Mark started pretending to fly out of the room and in the kitchens direction. 'Goodammit … he is amazing ….' Jack's thought made him stop eating and start thinking more about Mark 'Am I being a real teenager and thinking about Mark in like a color the book cape with hearts and lilacs type of way?' Then Mark entered the room with his tray, sat next to Jack, opened his laptop and searched CATS FALLING COMPILATION 2016 EXTRA EXPLOSIONS BOOM

The two boys stayed sited in Mark's bed watching cat videos and eating shit loads of pancakes for one hour and a half. When Mark finished his breakfast, Jack asked "Hum … ar-are you cold?" making Mark turn his head to him "I mean … if yo-you want to get under the covers, it's … it's completely fine for me"

"Oh … sur-sure" Mark responded nervously, starting to get under the covers. The first couple of minutes were kind of awkward. Each of the two boys stayed motionless and without saying anything … just watching the videos. 'Dear jesus … I feel like I'm in high school all over again' Mark thought 'I swear … I haven't felt like this for … a looong time' he continued thinking 'But it's Jack … I don't know, it feels so wrong … but feels so right'

At that moment, Mark put his arm around Jack's shoulders, making them closer. Jack didn't fight back, he just went with it … and then... they were kissing.


	5. After The Kiss

**Chapter 6 – After the Kiss**

Both of them stopped kissing after a while. They just sat there looking into each other's eyes. Mark couldn't believe how crystal blue Jack's eyes were. He loved his eyes. It felt like he always did, but only realized it right at that moment.

There was deep silence. Just like in kitchen the day before this silence was not awkward and could last forever

"That happened heh?" asked Mark a few moments after the kiss

"I don't know how to feel about it …" responded Jack "I mean … I loved it, but … this is all new for me"

"For me too, Jack … but, I haven't stopped thinking about you since you arrived … I don't know why, but I have … and I just had to be sure"

"Sure about what?" Jack asked

"Sure that the way I feel for you is real and not just a temporary thought" Matt responded looking at his hands kind of embarrassed at this whole situation

"So … what are you thinking about after the kiss?" He was afraid of the response Mark could give. Mark looked him right in the eyes and smiled, kissing him once again.

"I believe that you're an amazing person and I think I like-like you a lot" said Mark making a shy school girl face with read cheeks. They both kissed one more time. "I don't want to leave you right now, but I desperately need a shower, I smell like a possum" murmured Mark while kissing Jack, making him start to laugh. Mark smiled at the Irish boy's reaction and kissed his cheek as he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom

'Jesus … I can't believe it …' thought Jack with a big smile on his face 'Do … I tell him that the person trying to help me in my dream was him?'

[45 minutes passed]

After the two boys got dressed they both agreed to take Chica out for a walk.

"Some fresh air and sightseeing would be great!" said Jack excited to go out of the house with his "friend". There was a dog park near Mark's house where he always took Chica. She loved to run and play with her 'bitch friends', as he liked to call them. The two boys sat down at a bench and watched Chica run around as happy as she could be. Mark reached for Jack's hand and grabbed it

"You too damn cute Sr. Markiplier" said Jack not taking his eyes of Chica but with an enormous smile on his face, kissing Mark's hand after a while

"Ohh jeez Jacksepticeye can you plzzz help me find some lucky charms?" Mark joked imitating a very very (very) bad Irish accent. This joked was followed by a loud sigh coming from the true Irish citizen sitting next to him.

"I … swear … to … god" Jack murmured, but still with a smile on his face. Mark kissed Jack's cheek and laid his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight?" asked Mark still with his head on Jack's shoulder

"To chipotle or something? Sure!"

"No … no … somewhere nice" added Mark "Like … on a date"


	6. Dinner Date

**Chapter 7 – Dinner Date**

Jack started to freak out when he realized that he didn't bring a lot of nice clothes along with him. He scavenged what he could. After another shower, he put on a blue shirt with some dark brown trousers. Then, he stared at the bathroom mirror 'So, Jackaboy, you're going on a date … with Mark' he thought 'dressed like you're a model in a Sear's catalogue'. Mark then knocked on the door

"Uhm … is … is everything all right Jack?"

"Humm … yeah, yeah! Just getting ready for ma lady!" Jack joked trying not to sound too anxious

"And they say women take a long time getting ready, right, I've been ready for twenty minutes honey" added Mark sounding like a woman. Jack couldn't believe how relaxed and comfortable Mark made him feel. He took a deep breath and got out of the bathroom. Mark was sitting in his bed, ready to leave. When he saw Jack, his eyes lighted up. "You look amazing" said Mark

"Oh … I'm not wearing anything special … I feel kind of bad …" responded Jack looking at the floor, embarrassed "You have a beautiful tie on and I look like I manage a McDonald's".

With that comment, Mark took his tie off and gave it to Jack "Wh-what are you doing?" asked Jack, not knowing what was happening

"I want you to be completely at ease during dinner. Here" insisted Mark. Jack just looked at him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was for going on a date with such an awesome person.

"You know what?"

"What?" asked Mark

"The only thing I need …" Jack then started putting the tie back on Mark "to make at ease is you" and then he kissed Mark, making him blush like a tomato.

They arrived at the restaurant super hungry and it was incredibly packed. "Oh … so many people, can we get a table?" asked Jack

"Don't worry, I made a reservation for us, I know someone that works here"

"UHHHH networking I see!" Jack joked, poking Mark's arm, erupting a smile on the American boy's face.

Finally, at the dinner table, after ordering their drinks, the boys started talking like they were just hanging out … like nothing was different. "Can I tell you my thought on talking animals?" asked Jack wanting to create a very random and funny topic of conversation

Mark laughed "Oh dear god! .." he paused while he put this hand on his head "Please do"

"They always freak me out ... I mean if I'm having a good old stroll on the park and then a cow looks at me and says _sup brah_ I will scream as loud as I can and run the fuck away" he started to laugh, making it hard to continue "but, if I find a talking lemur, like in Madagascar … I may want to create a sitcom starring me and him in our misadventures"

"Oh dear jesus, yes, what would be the name?" Mark asked resting his head on his hand, looking really interested in what Jack was saying

"MOVE IT!" said Jack making a shooting star trajectory in the air "Starting a talking Lemur and Jacksepticeye"

They both laughed at loud. So loud that a lot of the people eating started to look at them with disapproving looks. Mark immediately noticed and shifted to a very fancy, rich and put together person. "So, Jachary, what are your plans for the winter cotillion?" pretending to drink from a tea cup

Jack caught up on the act and also started to pretend to drink the fanciest of teas. "Oh Markary, I'm wearing the finest of cloths and bathing myself in children's tears so I can rejuvenate my rich silk liked skin" They continued to laugh, ignoring the rest of the people, just like they were the only ones there


	7. The Dreambook

**Chapter 8 – The Dreambook**

They arrived home at 1 a.m. "Thanks for taking me out to such an amazing dinner" Jack said while hugging Mark

"I would do it again and again and again …. Not four times cause daddy ain't rich!" responded Mark, laughing at his own comment. Jack kissed him, and he kissed back

"Wa-want to … take this … to the bedroom?" asked Mark trying to catch his breath. Jack got motionless … he didn't know what to say or do. He knew he wanted to, but he had this inner feeling that made him stop. Mark noticed it right away. "Oh god … I'm so sorry, I didn't want to rush anything it's jus …"

"It's okay, Mark" interrupted Jack "I get it … but …"

"But what?" asked a worried Mark

"I-I … I don't really know … how to even … I've never been with a guy before" murmured an embarrassed Jack

"Jack …" Mark said lifting the Irish boy's chin "Me neither …" Jack got quiet and just looked at Mark "I don't want to rush things and I don't want to put any pressure on you … I just …" he stopped right there

"What?" Jack asked trying to look Mark straight in the eyes

"I just want you to be mine" confessed Mark. He was over the moon ever since they kissed, but there were thoughts that never escaped his head. Jack would eventually go back to Ireland. What were they doing? They couldn't carry on with this … it will only hurt them in the long run. Mark didn't want to get hurt or even hurt Jack. "In a week you're going back to Ireland and it's going to be months until I see you again … and we still have that convention to go to in two days …"

Then Jack sat down on the floor against the wall. He made a signal for Mark to sit beside him. The two boys sat there for a couple of minutes. Jack had his arm around Mark's shoulders, embracing him. They both knew the truth. All of the moments they had, blinded them temporarily. "I can make trips back and forth and you can too" suggested Jack

"Yeah…" responded Mark. He knew that they would need to stop shortly after, because none of the boys had enough money for that habit to go on for a long time

"I know it will be hard …" said Jack, looking at Mark "… when I leave" kissing him on the cheek "but … I just want to spend the rest of the time with you. I want to enjoy myself here in America for the rest of my time here, and I know that you're the perfect person to make that happen … I want you to be mine too" when he finished they had a long and tender kiss. It seemed like it lasted for hours and they didn't care. They just wanted to stay at that spot against the wall together. It was cold, but none of the boys cared

"I've known you for years …" added Mark after a while "why did this happen just know?! Why did I take so long to figure it out?!"

"Hey, hey …" interrupted Jack gently shaking the American boy "we both took our time. It was meant to happen this week, you know? The leprechaun told me after he stole my gold" joked Jack, making Mark laugh one more time

The boys went to Mark's room and laid on the bed. They were closer than they've ever been. Every breath was felt. Every body movement was noticed. They didn't want to talk about leaving each other again. They just wanted to be a part of the moment and go with it, not objecting to anything. It would be at their pace, no rushes, no pushes … just intimacy. Two hours and a half later, both of them fell asleep

Jack started to dream. He saw Mark next to a car in front of him. It seemed like they were fighting.

"Stop thinking about what I want or what your parents want. What do you want?" asked Mark almost like in desperation "What do you want?"

"It's not that simple" Jack responded in tears

"What do you want?"

"It's not…"

"Goddamn it, what do you want?" asked Mark one last time

"I have to go."

Everything went blank. The only thing Jack could hear in the dream was Mark speaking to him, like he was reading a letter.

"My dearest Jack, I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us. I'm not bitter anymore, because I know that what we had was real. And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent a summer beneath the trees learning from each other and growing in love. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give to you forever. I love you. I'll be seeing you, Mark."

He woke up at 4 a.m. at the same time as Mark. "Is everything ok, Jack?" asked a very worried Mark.

"Yeah, yeah, just another weird dream, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I woke you" said Jack

"It's okay, you didn't wake me up, I had another weird dream too"

"What was it about?" asked Jack

"I really don't know, there were some people fighting in the middle of the road, whatever, let's go back to sleep"

"Wait … were the people fighting … you and me?"

"I really don't know it was kind of fuzzy … anyway good night" said Mark kissing the other boy. He immediately fell asleep. Jack, on the other hand, did not.


	8. My Boyfriend's Wicked Burn

**Chapter 9 – My Boyfriend's Wicked Burn**

After some hours thinking non-stop, Jack finally fell asleep. He shortly noticed Mark getting up and going down stairs to eat some breakfast. Jack heard more voices, talking to Mark downstairs 'Maybe Matt and Ryan got back' he thought trying to get a little more sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head" Mark said in a very quiet tone not wanting to put Jack in a bad wake up mood. He had, once again, made breakfast in bed for the Irish boy. This time he made toast with some freshly squeezed orange juice

"Oh Mark … you shouldn't do this … you pampering me!" joked Jack making signs for Mark to give him a hug "You are such an amazing house host, do you know that?"

"Well, I try my hardest so you have the five stars treatment you would get in a Hilton or a Four Seasons, without you wasting thousands of dollars!" responded Mark, sitting in front of Jack with his legs crossed "Now … I need to talk to you about something …" Jack stopped eating and looked at Mark with a worried look

"At the convention tomorrow … How … How can I put this?" he rambled on, making Jack start to feel impatient "How are we going to … I don't know, behave?" the Irish boy didn't understand the question at all

"Come again?" asked Jack while having a laugh

"We are still two amazing, sexy and stylish people but now we have … a … thing" the last word Mark said with his face all read. He honestly didn't know what to call what they both had. Mark was confused. Jack would leave in less than a week and he was afraid to call him … his boyfriend. 'What if long distance doesn't work?' was his recurring thought in the last couple of days. 'What if … we forget about each other in this sense after a while?'

Jack was also confused. He knew perfectly how scared Mark was about him leaving. He was also scared. Scared of leaving what could be the best thing to happen to him in a long time. However, Jack thought about an answer that wouldn't make things worse "If I'm signing something for a fan and I look at you and feel what I'm feeling right now …" he paused "Then I guess I tell them you're my boyfriend" making a big smile at the end of the phrase

Mark's eyes sparkled after hearing Jack say that "You … are … so" he paused and looked at the wall. He got up and fetched a calculator he had on top on his desk. After putting some random numbers, pretending he was writing on a white board and saying "carry the one" he finally made an eureka face! "THAT'S IT! You are so …" Jack needed to know desperately what Mark was up to "GAY!" laughing so hard afterwards

Jack got out of bed and started wandering around the room, like he was looking for something, making Mark curious of what he was doing. "What are you looking for?" asked Mark

"Oh, nothing, just looking for a funny joke … we haven't had one in a while" said Jack giving an open bottle of water for the sick burn he gave his boyfriend. They both laughed, knowing finally what they had … they loved it


	9. The Fans Know

**Chapter 10 – The Fans Know**

The day of the convention came. Both of the boys were in Mark's car going to the event. Jack was looking outside, biting his nails, kind of nervous for what may happen that day. They had to do a signing session for about four hours in their first day, which meant they had to stay up for a very long time and meet fans. The last part they loved doing! The meeting of fans was always a thrill for both of them. But today, Jack was even more nervous, because he really didn't know what would be the fans reactions in he or Mark admit their new relationship. Would they love it? Hate it? He was scared.

"Hey … is everything ok, honey?" asked Mark, looking at the boy, while still trying to maintain a good visual of the road. His new thing to call Jack was honey, because the Irish boy is 'as sweet as honey'. It made Jack blush every time. He wasn't exactly used to it, but loved every time Mark did it.

"Yeah, yeah … just kind of nervous, that's all" responded Jack

"It's going to be fine. If you want … we could not tell anyone …" suggested Mark. Jack looked at him immediately and kissed his cheek very quickly so that Mark wouldn't be too distracted from his driving.

"Mark, I want to be absolutely free to tell everyone we know, even more the fans that help us be where we are life and lets us do what we love to do!" said Jack. That reassured Mark. It made him less anxious about the whole thing. Seeing Mark calmer also made Jack fell calmer too, letting him enjoy this whole experience.

They were finally prepared to start the signing. A lot of people filled up the line to meet them. Some of them stayed there for hours just to be the first ones to say hi and hang out with the two boys. "Dear god … there is a lot of people here!" commented Mark to Jack. They were both smiling at each other and making jokes. However, none of their fans had a clue! They all had a thing called SEPTIPLIER (eheh) that consisted on fanfics and art around the both of them being together. They knew that all of the Septiplier fans would freak the f-out once they found out about their new and lovely relationship. The session started. A couple of fans went to meet them and in the beginning they were so into the session that they never looked at one another. They just had fun with their fans!

One fan went to Jack and excitedly said "OMG, I can't even believe I'm finally meeting you!" Jack made a big smile

"Oh, that's so sweet, thanks for that! What can I make this out to?" said Jack holding a Sam toy the fan gave him

"To Kim!" she said nervously "By the way … can I ask something? Please don't be mad or anything …"

"Why would I be mad?" Jack said making his fan be more comfortable around him "Shoot!"

"Are you and Mark … are you …" she rambled unsure what to say to her favorite youtuber "no-nothing, forget it!" she said starting to gather her things

"Hey – please don't go, it's fine, ask anything you want!" after the fan heard him say this, she went back and said in a very low tone "Are you and Mark together?" Jack got motionless and didn't know what to say. He just looked at the girl. Earlier when he said those things to Mark, he didn't actually think someone would ask or figure it out. He just didn't know what to respond. Then, he looked at Mark. He was having so much fun with his fans, laughing and hanging out with them. They both looked at each other and smiled. Jack knew right away what was the right thing to do.

"You know … if you asked me a couple of months ago, I would say no, but now …" her eyes started to sparkle. All the fanfics she read over the past few months got realized in just a few seconds. She was livid. " . " she said almost hyperventilating "Are you joking? Please tell me you're not joking …"

Jack laughed, hugged her and said "I swear on my best lucky charms that I am not kidding!" She started to go away, reaching her friends. It seemed like she was telling them everything she knew about the two youtuber's new relationship. Jack knew the news would spread fast. At that moment he didn't care. He looked at Mark and mouthed 'They know'


	10. Haters Gonna Hate

**Chapter 11 – Haters Gonna Hate**

The signing session had ended. The two boys were exhausted but ecstatic due to the number of fans that waited for hours on end just to meet and talk to them. This filled their hearts with joy and inspiration to continue doing what they did. At the end, Jack approached Mark. There weren't any fans around them at the time "Hey there …" said Jack "Had a nice day over here?"

"I had a blast!" responded Mark while he reached for his phone and unblocked it. He immediately froze when he opened twitter. There was a hashtag trending worldwide called #SeptiplierIsReal. He showed Jack, who also froze once he read the hashtag. "Shall we read some?" asked Mark, transmitting a hint of curiosity and uncertainty

"I-I'm kind of … I really don't know if … I want to know"

"Why not?" asked Mark. Jack looked worried. He felt like he made a mistake on telling the girl earlier. The fear of the possibility of their fans not understanding or even disliking their relationship and maybe hurt their YouTube carriers took over him instantly. He couldn't even hear Mark talking. It seemed like he had closed himself alone in very dark and isolated room, where no one could find him

"Jack? Jack?!" Mark said trying to catch the boy's attention. He could see Jack's face go pail "Jack, please sit down, I'll get you some water" the Irish boy quickly sat down and drank the water Mark gave him. He slowly went back to his senses "Are you ok? You're scaring me, Jack, please, are you ok?" Mark asked worried about Jack

"Sorry …" Jack took his hand to the eyes and started to cry

"Hey, hey, hey …" Mark got on his knees to stay at Jack's eye level and started whipping the boy's tears "I-I know … it's hard … we don't know what may happen …" said Mark, trying to comfort his boyfriend "We took a risk … a very scary risk … but, you know what?" Jack looked into Mark's eyes "It was the best risk I ever took in my life, you know why?"

"Why?" murmured Jack still trying to whip his tears off with his sleeve

"Because now I know that there is someone that can keep me company when I don't want to feel alone … that can make me feel happy when I just want to stay in bed all day … that can teach me to keep calm while I try to pass a super fucked up Mario Maker level" the last one made both of them laugh "But most importantly … I know that, in spite of what others may say, that will not change how I feel"

"Goddamit, Mark … you sound like a guru …" joked Jack while he hugged Mark "Thanks for saying that" he then kissed Mark "Shall we?" asked Jack also unblocking his phone

"We shall"

The tweets their fans made had mostly positive thoughts. Congratulating them and mostly fangirling about their favorite fanfics coming true. However, they also read a lot of nasty things. These included homophobic commentary and threats to unsubscribe to their channels if they don't say it was all a joke. This was their first time dealing with this kind of hate. Still, the two boys remained strong together. They held their head up high and helped each other out. They were hurt with some comments and happy with others. Like they say all the time in their videos 'Haters gonna hate'. On the other hand, this whole thing, made them feel stronger and appreciate what they had better. They finally gathered their things and went home, both of them smiling


	11. Mom's Calling

**Chapter 12 – Mom's Calling**

The two boys were driving home listening to some music and singing along as loud as they could. They had an amazing day at the convention and were over the moon with the overall positive reaction their fans had to their big news. Everything was falling into piece and they were enjoying every minute of it. Then, Mark got a phone call from his mother. He was initially glad by seeing her name pop up on his phone, but then his smile started to fade out. What if his mother had seen the tweets about him and Jack? He didn't want her to find out this way. This had never passed through his mind. It all happened so quickly. Jack noticed Mark's strange reaction to his mother's phone call

"Aren't you going to answer it?" asked a confused Jack, not knowing what was going on in Mark's head

"Hum? … Oh yeah, maybe later, don't want to lose focus while driving" responded Mark trying to maintain a relaxed attitude "Didn't you hear Oprah a few years ago? About talking on the phone while driving? She knows when you do that … she knows where you live" joked Mark, trying to change the subject. Jack laughed as he always did when Mark made a joke. However, he knew Mark was hiding something

When they finally got to the house, Jack got right out of the car, but Mark stayed in his position. He was looking straight ahead, focused on one point in the wall, thinking about what could possibly be going through his mom's mind.

"Aren't you coming in, Mark?" asked Jack

He just looked at his phone "I'm going to stay here for a while … call my mom and stuff"

Jack looked at his boyfriend and noticed he was starting to tear up. "Want me to stay here with you while you do it?"

"It's fine, thank you honey … I think I need to do this on my own. Go inside. I'll be there in a minute"

Jack went inside the house and met up with Matt and Ryan that were watching some TV "Hey Jack, how was the convention?" Matt asked the Irish boy

"Oh it was really fun, had a blast!"

"Where's Mark?" asked Ryan

"He's in his car talking to his mom"

"About you two being together?" Jack froze "Oh please, Jack, we both know. We've been shipping you both since your first text" responded Matt. Obviously the two roommates knew about them, because they know Matt better than anyone and they can see perfectly when he's crushing over someone. Both of Jack's cheeks went red, but then he quickly thought about how Mark was feeling at that moment. Was he ok? Was he nervous? Was he afraid? His heart nearly stopped at the thought of Mark crying alone.

Almost a half an hour had passed and still no sign from Mark. Jack was getting impatient and couldn't remain still. He reached his limit and got up from his chair and went straight to the front door to see how Mark was doing. When he opened the door, Jack could see his boyfriend sitting on the hood of his car still on his phone, but … smiling and laughing. Mark then say Jack looking at him from the front door and said goodbye to his mom. Jack got closer and sat right next to Mark "So … how's your mom?"

"She's fine. She wanted to me about … about us"

"How did she find out?"

"She follows every mention of my name on twitter, she's a stalker mom …"

"And how did she react?" asked Jack, afraid of the possible answer the other boy could give

"Well … She says she wants to meet you"


	12. June Wedding

**Chapter 13 – June Wedding**

The second day of the convention started with the boys arriving at the event. They started getting ready to do their panel. They did one every year with some of Mark's friends like Wade and Bob. This year, however, Bob couldn't make it due to an exam he had.

When Wade saw both them, he immediately made hearts with his hands and said "I've been shipping this for way too long" they both blushed massively "can I take a selfie? I made a bet with Bob a couple of years ago … he owes me like 20 bucks!" all of them laughed and took the requested selfie. Mark then saw a very interesting pair of sun glasses on top of the table near them. They had ASS written on both lenses. His eyes sparkled once he saw them

"Oh dear jesus …" said Jack laughing at Mark's reaction "He's going to abuse this joke today, get ready Wade" Then Wade made a smiling look to Jack "What?"

"Oh, nothing …" responded Wade "just trying to figure out when is your wedding" Jack blushed super hard and looked at Mark taking a selfie with the glasses

"We're going to have a June wedding!" joked Jack making Wade laugh "Mark is obviously going to be the bride!"

"So when are you two going to meet up with his mom?" asked Wade. He knew about the news, because he went to Mark's place to hang out and to clarify all the rumors he had read on twitter that day. He was delighted and extremely happy for them. 'So the proposal last year was for real!' he joked while drinking a beer with them the day before

"I was going to leave in three days, but now I've decided to stay two more days so that I can meet her"

"How are you going to upload videos then?" asked Wade "Don't you have a very strict upload schedule when you're away from Ireland?"

"Yeah, I do, but Mark said I could use his computer and equipment"

"He's a sweetheart" said Wade imitating a young school girl's voice

"He really is" replied Jack, looking at Mark updating his twitter profile "He's a special little pickle!"

The panel started a few minutes later. They all had a blast playing a game called FUN EMPLOYED. Every year the played a different game and answered some of the fans questions. Needless to say that this year, the questions were only about one thing … about Mark and Jack. The internet went crazy the day before and this was the aftershock. All of the fans there were nice and sweet and wanted to know all of the details on how it happened. However, the boys had agreed that they wouldn't share the whole story. It was for only for them

After the panel had ended, the three youtubers went to talk to some fans and sign some quick things before they left. Mark's mom would arrive the next day, so they needed to prepare some videos before, to reinsure they had the day free to hang out and visit the town with her. Jack was still nervous and anxious about the whole situation. He was happy and thrilled about being with Mark, but it all happened so quickly … he was trying to take it all in and try his best to make a great impression

Mark was making dinner and Jack was eating some chocolate ice-cream. He had a crazy craving since the beginning of the day and Mark couldn't say no, even right before dinner

"So … are you excited for tomorrow?" asked Mark while he was mixing the pasta he made in the frying pan

"Yeah, of course I am!" replied Jack with a very thrilled tone "I really hope she likes me"

"Oh, Jack, she already saw some of your videos …" Jack looked up at him with a surprise look "I showed her a couple of months ago … she loved your energy!" Mark said kind of embarrassed "She actually said that I needed to be as energetic as you, so that I wouldn't be so lazy" Jack laughed out loud

"Your mom's awesome!" Mark joined the Irish boy's laugh

"She really is" said Mark. He then looked at Jack "I really hope she likes you … because I like you" he started to blush "she really know me and wants me to be happy, so I think that everything will be fine" he said smiling like crazy. Jack got up and climbed the counter to kiss Mark. They only got to eat the food one hour later. They didn't mind at all


	13. Momiplier

**Chapter 14 - Momiplier**

Jack woke up at 5 a.m. lying next to a very sleepy Mark. He didn't have a bad dream or anything, just some thoughts that couldn't get out of his head. After a few minutes staring at the ceiling, he went to the bathroom to drink some water. His reflection on the mirror looked exhausted and barely functional. 'I can't meet her like this …' thought Jack, while rubbing the dark circles under his eyes.

In a couple of hours he would meet Mark's mom. Through the years Mark had told Jack lots of funny and memorable childhood stories that made a smile always appear when he told them. Jack always had the curiosity to meet Mark's mom, but he never thought he would be introduced as a boyfriend.

All that was happening was confusing Jack. He loved every minute he was spending with Mark and was extremely thrilled. However, he was still leaving in a couple of days. Not a lot of things can delay that from happening. He had work and responsibilities back in Ireland that he couldn't let go that easily. These thoughts made his mind go blank and prevented him to get his must deserved rest.

He didn't quite remember where his feelings for Mark start. Were they hidden all this time and this trip was like an activation button? It felt like the best thing in the world … that could end badly shortly after.

Mark got up one hour before his mom arrived at LAX to tidy things up to meet her strict standards "You know, my mom rarely comes here" commented Mark

"Really?" asked Jack with a very ironical tone "I never would have guessed with your enormous pile of laundry and expired milk in the fridge"

"HEY! THAT MILK IS AN EXPERIMENT!" joked Mark giving a short kiss on the Irish boy's lips before hugging him "You ready?"

Jack paused and closed his eyes. The thoughts never left his head. They felt imprisoned. But, he didn't want to succumb to them for now … he would have to deal with them later. "I couldn't be more ready" responded Jack making an enormous smile to Mark, making the other boy smile and blush

They both arrived at LAX at the exact time the plane landed. "That's lucky!" commented Mark, starting to make a nervous tone. He too was anxious about everything that was happening. Just like Jack, he was completely new at this and didn't know how his feelings toward his friend started. It just happened. It was difficult to comprehend, but easy to enjoy

The two boys stayed near the plane's exit waiting. Then, a tiny woman with a red sweater and black pants came out with a small bag on her arm "There she is! MOM!" yelled Mark while he made his way to greet her with a big hug and kiss. Jack stayed motionless. He didn't want to intervene on their conversation. After a few moments, they slowly started to walk towards him. Jack's heartbeat increased quickly and he felt immensely anxious, not knowing how to react, so he just smiled and waved. He just couldn't stop thinking about the penguins of Madagascar. 'SMILE AND WAVE BOYS!'

"Jack, this is the queen, Momiplier" he said to Jack "And mom, this is Jack … my boyfriend" She immediately placed her small bag on the floor and hugged the Irish boy. He was extremely surprised and didn't know what to say

"It's super nice to meet you …" he tried to say

"I wanted to meet you and feel your energy" she replied grabbing his hands "I felt Mark smiling over the phone. I haven't heard him so happy in a very long time. For that I thank you" Jack got paralyzed and just continued hearing what she had to say "And, Mark told me you know some Korean!" he immediately smiled back at her

"Oh yes! I do!"

They both started communicating in Korean with Mark just standing there, not understanding a thing they were saying. He didn't care. He loved how they were getting along. The three of them went to lunch at a place Mark found online that served the best Korean food in town. His mom quickly joked saying that they didn't need to eat Korean just because of their Korean heritage. He blushed with embarrassment and Jack laughed. His laugh made Mark feel instantly calmer and less anxious. He just needed to know Jack was okay. At the end of lunch they went to have a walk in the park. They sat at a gazebo and shared with Jack some family stories and (very) embarrassing photos of Mark as a kid. Jack loved every minute of it. After the wonderful afternoon at the park, Momiplier treated the two boys to a dinner at a restaurant one of her friends owned. The boys tried to insist on paying, but she always shooed their hands away from the bill.

When they got home, late at night, Mark showed his mom the bedroom, where she would sleep. The two boys had a semi-made up bed in the living room. They lied in bed and looked at each other "I don't want you to leave"

"Me neither" they remained in silence after that. Just looking into each other's eyes. Jack started to tear up. His emotions and thoughts got the best of him. He couldn't accumulate any more. Mark kissed his forehead and hugged him hard. After a few moments, Jack had calmed down making Mark finally say "Move in with me"


	14. The Dream Of Music

**Chapter 15 – The Dream of Music**

The room got completely silent. The only sound they could hear was the wind getting in through the window. The night outside was warm and beautiful. The moon was shining so bright that you didn't need an outside light to see everything from Mark's garden. It was peaceful.

All of Jack's thoughts that couldn't leave his mind went instantly away. He looked deep into his boyfriend's eyes and gave him a huge kiss. The love he was receiving from Mark made him as happy as he ever was. He knew perfectly that he couldn't leave him. Not after all this. But … he was scared. His career was mainly based on the fact that he lived in good old Ireland and had a nice accent to go along with his shouting and laughing. What if his fans didn't like the idea of him leaving and moving to America? What about his family? He only left Ireland for short periods of time, never on a long term like this. However, all of that didn't matter at that time. He would manage all of those things. The fans wouldn't mind at all, because it wasn't Ireland that was bringing them to his videos, it was him. His family would understand and he could always visit them. Everything was slowly falling into place

"Yes" Jack responded making an enormous smile. Mark got instantly up from the bed trying to chant in a very low tone to not wake up his mom. He started jumping around and launched himself onto Jack and started kissing him non-stop. After that, he got up and picked up Jack from the bed "MARKK, WHAT …. ARE YOU … DOING?" Jack replied laughing his ass off and holding on to Mark's arms

"I'm going to take you home, my darling!" He opened his front door and went outside and walked back inside "WELCOME HOME!" they both laughed and tripped to the floor. After several moments of laughter and trying to be quiet, they got up and went to Mark's garden to have a beer together. They weren't sleepy anymore.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Jack while taking a sip of his cold beer

"Well, Matt and Ryan still live here, we would have to ask them, but I see no problem in it! They love you!"

"Really? if Matt and Ryan didn't want to, he felt like an ass to be there. 'A house for three people can get difficult sometimes when there's another one in the mix' Jack thought

"Don't worry, honey …" he paused "Actually … I've already asked them … today … while you were getting ready … they loved the idea"

"That's great!" He also paused "Wait … how did you knew that I was going to say yes?"

"Oh my dear, dear, Irish boy, how could you say no to this piece of awesome flesh?" he smiled and Jack laughed. The kissed under the moon light … it was like they were in a romantic comedy

Shortly after, the two boys went to sleep. Both of them with a big smile on their faces. They couldn't wait to start planning everything. Mark started to dream. He was outside wearing a very fancy captain uniform with white gloves on. In front of him he could see a bunch of children by the door watching one of their friends dancing with Jack. They were twirling, jumping and laughing. "Huh. Do allow me will you?" Mark asked the little boy who immediately said yes. Mark took Jack's hand and started to waltz around the terrace where both of them could see statues and high bushes surrounding that place. Their dance was so smooth that they didn't notice their feet getting off the ground. At one moment, they got really close. Jack slowly stepped away, letting go of Mark's hands

"I don't remember anymore …" said Jack. One of the girls watching them came close

"Your face is all red" commented the little girl

"Is it?" responded Jack while covering his face with his hands "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing … " He then smiled. The children started to clap and cheer. Mark replied with a smile as well

This dream was not like one of the other dreams he had before with Jack. This one actually ended well. It reminded him of a movie he always saw when he was a kid 'What was the name of it?' he thought when he woke up, trying to figure out the name of the movie. He saw his mom in his kitchen making breakfast for Matt and Ryan. Both of them were thrilled they had Mark's mom here, because she actually volunteered to make them food and do their laundry. They were in heaven. Jack woke up next to him "Good morning roommate" he said to Mark kissing him

"I can't believe we can actually be together … I mean … now … we don't have travel all the time" they kissed again, but now Jack shifted his attention to the smell that was coming out of the kitchen. Fried bacon … he loved it! Both of them got up and went to the kitchen after putting on some decent clothes. They couldn't show up in just boxers.

"Morning mom!"

"Morning sweety, Morning Jack!" she said to Jack with a big smile

"Morning …. Miss" he didn't exactly know what to call her and started to blush

"Oh, don't call me miss! Call me …" she started to think on a cool name "Victoria Secret!" she joked. Mark immediately blushed and covered his face in embarrassment. She started to laugh and went to hug her son. "Oh … I noticed when I came down that you both were singing the exact same song from THE SOUND OF MUSIC, were you awake?" Both of them got motionless and looked at each other

"Wait … did you dream of …"

"Us dancing in a terrace with some little kids watching?" Mark asked with a very quick tone. Jack nodded his head.

"Oh! How cute! That's actually a scene from THE SOUND OF MUSIC!" she commented. Mark got instantly up to get his phone and then he searched 'The sound of music dance terrace' and clicked on the first video (to those who are reading, please do this too :D)

"Oh dear god … I dreamt this" the two boys said at the exact same time

"But …" Jack paused "I've never seen THE SOUND OF MUSIC …"


	15. Sad Goodbyes

**Chapter 16 – Sad Goodbyes?**

Why did the two boys have always the same exact dream? They didn't plan anything in advance, it just happens. It was a surprise for both of them. In the two days that followed, they enjoyed the company of each other and took Mark's mom to sightseeing places around LA. She loved the sunny city, but what made her truly glad was the fact that Mark looked happier than ever. 'Jack is good for him' she thought, while she started tearing up. Mark had a tough time when his dad died a couple of years ago. Since then, he tried so many times to pretend to be fine, but deep down he wasn't, and his mom knew that. His YouTube videos showed a side of him that was still trying to maintain a good and happy life. That part of him was slowly falling apart. Jack was making it better and bigger than ever.

Mark's mom had one hour to catch her plane, so all three of them went to LAX. The goodbyes were difficult for Mark. She was always an enormous support for what he did. She knew that it was what he loved "I'm so glad I met you Jack" she said while hugging Jack "you take care of him, ok?" Jack nodded "Thank you" she then got her bags and disappeared into the crowd of people. The two boys went home to start packing Jack's things. He was leaving a couple hours later.

The moment had arrived. Jack was all packed up and ready to leave. They were both silent almost the whole drive to the airport. He would return in a month after he told his family and got all of his things organized in boxes and shipped to America. Jack looked at his ticket and passport in his hand. 'What an incredible three weeks' he thought. He prolonged his stay for an additional week and a half just to stay more time with Mark. However, he couldn't rely on a random schedule of videos he planned one day before they happened. He was very organized and wanted to plan everything with a lot of time in advance "I'm going to miss you" Jack said still looking at his ticket blushing. If he looked at Mark, he would start to cry

"I will too honey …" Mark paused "but think that in a month or two we will be living together" he then he ruffled Jack's hair, making the Irish boy smile. They went to the security area where Mark couldn't go any further "Well …" Jack put his bag down instantly and gave his boyfriend a huge hug and kiss. They both smiled and enjoyed their goodbyes. After that, Jack got his things and passed the security area. This was it. He was going home.

He gave his ticket to the stewardess and entered the plane. He quickly found his seat, sat down and breathed in and out one time to calm himself down. He couldn't stop feeling restless and anxious. The past few weeks were heaven. He didn't want it to end, even if it was only for a short period of time. He laid back on his chair and closed his eyes. The exact moment he re-opened them, he was back at Mark's house, sitting on his couch. He pinched himself. It hurt. He was really there.


	16. The Shadow Down The Hall

**Chapter 17 – A Shadow Down The Hall**

Jack got flustered and started to panic. He was just in his plane on in his designated seat and now he was in the middle of Mark's living room. 'This can't be real' he thought while walking around the room with a quick and impatient pace. 'I must be dreaming …. WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!' he's thoughts were getting louder and louder, which made him start to hit his head to force him to wake up. He bounced from wall to wall until he reached the principal hall way where he saw his suitcase right in front of the front door. The noise of keys rattling arouse from the front door where Jack could see a shadow beneath the door. The front door opened.

"Mark?" asked Jack starting to cry, having absolutely no idea what was happening. In front of him appeared Mark cleaning his tears from his cheek. His boyfriend froze in that instant. They looked at each other. The thoughts going through their heads were mainly that all of that was a dream and that they needed to wake up.

"Jack?" Mark asked after starting to cry. They both didn't care, it was just so real, that they had to cease that opportunity. They kissed and hugged it all out. After a few minutes Mark stepped away and looked at Jack's suitcase "How did you come back? I saw getting passed security … after you pass those guys, you can't go back …"

"I didn't!" Jack was confused and had too much adrenaline in his blood, that he couldn't remain still "I was sitting in the stupid seat and I closed my eyes and now I'm here!" Mark made a perplexed face. He didn't understand what Jack was saying. It just didn't make sense.

"Wa-wait … you closed your eyes …" he paused to try to comprehend the situation "and then … you were … here?"

"YES!"

Mark was still confused. It was impossible. But, still, it was also impossible for Jack to get passed the airport security and get back to the house before him. And why in the hell would Jack lie about that? Besides not understanding Jack, he hugged him and calmed him down. He was happy he was back with him, but he had no idea how it happened. But then he remembered. "Jack …" he stepped away "I saw you get in the plane … and I saw the plane leave … and you didn't leave it …" the two boys had a dead serious look on the face. They were terrified. At that moment they heard a noise at the end of the hallway. Chica was watching them. She was laid down and had a very focused eye on them "Well, well, well …" Chica said.


	17. The Smoking Dog

**Chapter 18 – The Smoking Dog**

'This can't be happening' Jack thought petrified after seeing Chica talk 'I must be dreaming'. His continuous effort to try to wake up didn't work and he felt exhausted. He looked at his boyfriend which also had a look of terror and confusion in his face. Chica laughed at their reaction and remained in the dark "You really don't know what the fuck is going on, do you?" she asked while she attempted to light a cigarette using a Cruella de Vil vintage cigarette holder. She acted like all of this was normal to her. "Please …" she took a puff of her cigarette, still lying down at the end of the corridor "give me your best shot at an explanation for the fact that the both of you have had the same dreams the last couple of nights" They remained in silence with their mouths opened. Jack started to fell light headed and held on to the wall next to him. Shortly after, he fell to the ground completely disoriented, making Mark leap in his direction to try to help him. Chica let out a huge sigh and continued to smoke her cigarette "weak…" she commented.

Mark was holding Jack in his arms, trying to wake him up, and succeeding a couple of minutes later. They looked into each other's eyes, ignoring for a short second that there was a talking dog smoking at the end of the hallway. Mark helped Jack get up and looked right in Chica's direction "W-We th-thought …" he couldn't talk straight "it wa-wa-was a strange coincidence" Chica started to laugh out loud at Mark's response, rolling in the ground trying her best to control the intensive laughter

"REALLY?!" She asked surprised at the answer Mark gave her "You're telling me … that the fact that both of you little boys had the same dreams … just … because?" there was a moment of silence with no response from any of them "Are you fucking serious?" she asked still trying to control her laughter "WELL … hate to break it to you boys, but you're absolutely, positively, super duperly INCORRECT!" Chica said while she put her cigarrete out

"Wha-Wha-…" Jack tried to say between his deep breaths

"WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA" Chica said, making fun of Jack "Shut up!" she yelled. "Now, while you two love birds were making out and fucking all over the house, I was trying to actually do something with my life" she stood up on her two feet and stretched "You see, my appearance may allude a lot of people, being a cute dog that only wants to cuddle, sleep, eat and shit … but" she slowly started to walk towards the two boys "that's exactly what I wanted to transmit while I … worked"

"Worked?" Mark asked immediately after Chica stopped talking

"Yes, Markimoo, worked" she added as she continued to walk along the corridor, slowly getting out of the shadows "I was sent for a purpose … the relationship that you both have right now, congratulations by the way, has been planned for a lot of time … actually for a couple of months I believe"

"Planned by whom?" Jack could speak normally now, after he caught his breath "PLANNED BY WHOM DAMMIT?!" he yelled, demanding answers from Chica, who stopped walking and lighted another cigarette again with the aid of the cigarette holder

"I don't consider it … exactly a human being …" They both froze at the dog's answer, completely alarmed "Just imagine a big black screen in front of you!" she said trying to draw in the air a rectangular screen with her paws "I am some sort of … the message girl. The way it has to show itself" she took another puff of her cigarette.

"BLACK SCREEN?" Mark asked completely perplexed

"GOD DAMMIT, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Jack demanded again

"Fine … fine" she said, throwing the cigarette to the ground "You both have experienced what I call THE WORMHOLE EFFECT" she then stepped out of the dark and took yet another cigarette and lit it up "You see … a wormhole is described, generally speaking, as a shortcut connecting two separate points in space-time. No one knows exactly what happens when you go through one, yet there are speculations" she took a puff "some of them are absolutely ridiculous and the fact that some people believe in them, baffles me … But, do you two boys want to know what really happens?" They stood still, not saying a word "Well, it generally depends on the reason you're traveling … in your case, the journey had only one purpose" she sighed out loud and made a vomit like expression "LOVE …" She sat down on the floor right in front of them, still enjoying her ciggy "So, naturally, all of the extras, or as you may want to call them, that come out of this experiment derive from any memories or ideas about LOVE that you two boys have in your brains. All of those dreams that were an exact copy of romance type movies, but with you two as the protagonists, were those extras"

"But … why are we in the wormhole? How and why did this happen?" Mark asked trying not to start crying

"Well … think about this … every time there is a topic that is discussed in a large scale around the world … the universe listens … and makes that happen" she smiled as the two boys looked at each other alarmed "DING, DING, DING! Septiplier Away!" she said imitating a superman pose with her paws

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" asked Jack refusing to look into Chica's eyes filled with anger

"My dears … neither of you can escape each other's presence for too long otherwise you'll be forced … like what happened when Jack got in the plane"

"B-But how did the wormhole get here? Where is it?"

"You're looking at her"


	18. The Hundred and One Evil Plans

**[HEY GUYS! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME WAITING FOR A NEW CHAPTER, SORRY FOR THAT, BUT THIS ONE IS BIG! ALSO, CHECK OUT OUR PODCAST ABOUT THIS FANFIC! /user-581421174/po...]**

 **Chapter 19 - The Hundred and One Evil Plans**

 ****The two boys remained motionless, not understanding anything that Chica was telling them. The talking dog sighed and shook her head. Everything was simple in her perspective and it was taking an exhaustingly great amount of time to explain it in words they could understand. She then got up and started to wonder around the room

"Ok … I believe I've been kind of misleading …" she started to say "you two … are not the reason this all happened … or at least the main reason"

The two boys got even more confused. Jack finally got up from the floor with Mark's help. While he was getting up, Chica went to the kitchen and served herself a glass of whiskey that Mark had in his fridge

"I really hope you don't mind …" she then finished her whiskey instantly in one big gulp "me using your stuff Markimoo" another whiskey was served, but now with two more glasses. After all of the glasses were filled, Chica made a sign for them to sit down on the kitchen table. They both looked at each other and remained where they were

"Ohhh come on!" Chica complained "I swear I'm not going to bash your stupid faces in … please, OH PRETTY PLEASE, have a drink with me so we can chat about boys and stuff" she joked, drinking her second glass of whiskey. Mark started to walk slowly towards the table, but Jack stopped him, not letting go of his hand

"Ple-please … Mark …" Jack whispered, so that Chica wouldn't hear him. Mark, still petrified, looked at his boyfriend. Jack looked exhausted and had dried tears all over his face. He hated to see him like that, so he hugged his boyfriend with the little strength he had left.

"Everything is going to be fine honey …" Mark said, trying to calm Jack down. However, he didn't know if that was true. He was still baffled and confused about everything. Chica was just an amazing dog a couple of hours ago and now she was talking, insulting them, smoking and drinking whiskey, reminding them of an inverted Cruella de Vil (please get the joke)

What could happen next? He was deeply scared, but tried his best to hide that from Jack. 'He needs me to be strong' he thought, strengthening the hug he was giving. Then, they both sat down at one of the ends of the table. Chica was sitting at the other end, with her back paws on top of the table just like a business guru

"I kind of … lied about myself out a little a couple of minutes ago" she said "I just get caught up in the moment, Momma says I always do that, you know? … The truth is that I'm in fact not the wormhole itself … that would be … scientifically impossible … let's just say that I'm the demon to the possessed person" she paused and filled a third glass of whiskey "Chica, the normal dog, the one you've had for years Mark, has been kind of …" she paused, trying to figure out the best word to describe what had happened to Mark's sweet dog, then added "I didn't REALLY want to use this term, but let's say possessed … Nothing with demons, though … ok? Just me. HI!" she said, making sure the two boys were understanding everything so far. They remained in silence, not moving a muscle, still holding each other's hands.

"WELL, I, the thing responsible for this, live inside the wormhole. I've travelled all across the universe and when I found your fucked up world … I could just think about one thing …" she paused for another gulp of her beverage "How … in … the … hell … can people think, write, film, read, draw and whatever the fuck else, about characters or celebrities they don't even know!" she laughed and banged the table, making Jack jump a little off his seat

"You humans call them FANFICTIONS … and a lot of them are fucked up in the head, really, what in the hell are some people thinking while they write stuff like that … ANYWAY, I couldn't believe how many possible fanfictions there were out there … SO, in a way to try to understand them in a more hands on level, I started to make the fanfictions into reality! ANDDDDD …" she started to drum roll "YOU GUYS WERE THE FIRST CHOSEN ONES! THE CROWD GOES WILD!"

"So … we are not the only ones?" Mark asked

"Nope!" Chica responded cheerfully "each day that passes another fanfiction idea is getting turned into reality! Benedict Cumberbatch is already making sweet sweet love to Andrew Scott … I love Sherlock, by the way, have any of you two seen it? It makes me LIVID!"

"But … why?" Jack asked, still not making eye contact with Chica

"To rule the goddamn world, that's why … I know it's a very action movie like plan, but it's the best I could figure out in such a short time" she paused "C'MON GUYS … don't give me that look … I wanted to think of the best way to stop you humans and Tumblr was the best tool I had in my disposal"

While Chica continued to talk about the transformation of fanfics into reality, Mark checked his phone beneath the table. When he clicked on twitter he immediately saw fanfictions like Phan, Tryoler and Hartbig come to reality in photos posted by the people themselves. It was true. Everything Chica told them was true, and the plan was slowly starting to enroll

While Mark was checking his phone, Jack tried his best to distract Chica and make her continue talking about the plan. He had so much rage pilling up inside of him, like water slowly boiling while on the stove. Whilst clinging his fists, he saw a knife close to him on the kitchen counter. Each second that passed, Jack knew he needed to stop Chica


	19. Je suis Français

**Chapter 20 – Je suis Français**

 **[CHECK OUT OUR PODCAST ABOUT THIS FANFIC! /user-581421174/po...]**

Jack couldn't take his eyes off the kitchen knife. After a couple of seconds just staring at it, he stopped paying attention to what Chica was saying, not even realizing where he was. His main attention and thought at that moment was to stop. Stop everything. He couldn't stand another minute of what was happening. An opportunity was in front of him, teasing the young Irish boy. Each second that passed, his chest got tighter and tighter, reaching a point where no more air got in or out his lungs. Yet, he didn't care. He was planning his exact moves. All of those years of gaming had given him an action-like adrenaline and energy addiction that pumped him up to a state where no one in the world but him could prevent what could happen.

He instantly got up his chair and threw himself to catch the knife. When the object was finally in his possession he turned into Chica's direction whom just turned her face to see what was going on. Mark frantically looked at his boyfriend and couldn't believe how he had gotten to that point. He could see the anger, frustration and sadness in Jack's eyes and that made him start to cry. Then, Mark glanced at Jack's hand and saw the huge kitchen knife

"NOOOO!" he jumped up his seat in a hurry, and launched his arms to stop Jack. However, the Irish boy was already aiming at the talking dog and just threw the knife in her direction. Mark's intervention shifted the knife's path and got stuck on the walk right behind Chica. The dog jumped off the chair, petrified at what could have happened.

When she calmed herself down she slowly got up and started to laugh. "YOU ARE MORE FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD THAN I THOUGHT JACKABOY!" she said, interrupting her speech to continue to laugh as loud as she could "That's for saving me from that green haired monster boo" she said, blowing a kiss in Mark's direction.

Chica then picked the nearest chair and smashed it against the wall, jumping right after on top of the kitchen table "THAT'S IT! You're going to regret that bitch…" she got on her four paws and walked in their direction, still on top of the table "well, if you dislike the world I'm creating that much, I'll just make sure you never come back again" she yelled as she leapt in their direction making the boys scream in fear.

Everything got black. Jack woke up in front of a TV, not recognizing anything that was in the room, but noticing that the walls and door were bright red. He got up in a hurry and started to run around the unknown house. Everything around him was new and strange, but he still felt a connection to everything, like he'd been living there for a long time. After running across the house, he saw a window in the living room and walked quickly towards it. He saw no one outside. Not thinking, his frantic search continued until he saw the main house door. He quickly opened it and saw Mark standing on the other side. Jack immediately stopped his frantic movement. Mark started to talk in French with a very low tone, until Jack put his hand on the other boy's lips to make him stop talking. Deep down, everything was confusing to both of them, including the part when Mark spoke French. They didn't know what they were doing, it was like they were following orders or some kind of script. Jack then grabbed Mark's jacket and pulled him inside the house, closing the door behind him. They remained still, just looking into each other's eyes, until Jack got closer and kissed the corner of Mark's mouth. He then kissed the boy's neck and forehead very gently, proceeding in taking a step back and pointing to his mouth. This made Mark smile and finally kissed him in his mouth and neck, in a very gentle way.

After they both stepped back, Mark looked into his boyfriend's eyes and started to think. Why are we in this house? Why do I speak French? Just … why? The more he thought the more nervous he got, until he looked at what Jack was wearing … he was wearing a green dress. That image made him realize that they were inside a movie. He knew this movie … he had seen it before, but couldn't figure out the name …

"Oh merde ... nous sommes a Amélie" he said, making Jack freeze and finally realizing what was happening.


	20. Once and For All

**Chapter 21 - Once and For All**

 **[THIS STORY HAS THREE LINES IN FRENCH! THE TRANSLATION OF THEM:**

 **\- Please, please, help me**

 **\- What's happening?!**

 **\- I don't know!]**

After a couple more moments, everything returned to black. Jack opened his eyes and saw the TV again, sitting in precisely the same place he was before. He looked around to check any differences in the room, not observing anything out of its original place. He immediately got up and went to the window again, checking once more that no one was outside. Then, he ran and opened the door another time with Mark right in front of it. They were locked in a scene from the romantic French movie 'Amélie'. When both of them locked eyes, the boys gave the same reaction: surprise and confusion. The scene was repeating itself. When the scene came to an end, once more, they repeated again and again and again … until they reached a point that made them feel mentally exhausted. After more than thirty times doing the same scene, Mark started to hyperventilate. He couldn't find a way out of this. Every time he started to make a plan in his head, the scene would start again, and the train of thought would leave his mind.

"S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, m'aidez" he started to say in a low tone while he started to pray, kneeled down on the floor. However, when Jack opened the door, there was a loud noise that made both of them scream in agony

"Q'est que si passe?!" Jack yelled once he fell to the ground in pain

"Je ne sais pas!" Mark yelled back, baffled at what was happening

Then, the silence was reinstated. They were no longer in the bright red house. At that instant, Jack was walking in the middle of a forest shrouded in fog. Walking slowly behind him, Mark was remaining a small distance between them, until Jack stopped.

"You're impossibly fast, and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color, and sometimes you speak like-like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight. ... How old are you?" asked Jack, not facing Mark

"Twenty-six" replied Mark, walking slowly towards Jack

"How long have you been twenty-six?"

"A while"

"I know what you are" whispered Jack, afraid to confront the other boy

"Say it. Out loud. Say it!" a short silent was creating a tense environment between them, not even nature itself dared to interfere

"Youtuber" Jack answered

"Are you afraid?"

"No" Jack still wasn't facing Mark

"Then ask me the most basic question: what do we eat?"

"Mostly pizza" after Jack mouthed out the words, everything got pitched black again and the scene recommenced, just like what happened before in Amélie. Mark knew that something interfered with the previous scene repetition that made them shift to another movie … but what was it? Could it have been the praying? No … it didn't make any sense. After a couple of repetitions of the same scene of the teen romance movie, Jack couldn't take it anymore. He had this enormous urge to continue with the scene, say all those lines and hit every cue, but, with all the energy he had left, he turned his face toward Mark, making the huge noise to come back and make them suffer again, accompanied by a shining bright light.

Jack woke up inside a classroom full of people. He started to hear his voice as the narrator on the background. It seemed like no one was listening to it because no one was reacting to the loud Irish voice around them. "By fifth period I was so happy to get to math class, I mean, I'm good at math, I understand Math, nothing in Math class could mess me up" he listened to the narrative voice. A young boy that was sitting in front of him turned around. It was Mark.

"Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Mark asked. When he said that, the two boys, in complete unison, got up and yelled "WE CHANGE SCENES WHEN WE CHANGE WHAT HAPPENS!" the bright light and irritating noise came back, not letting them repeat the Mean Girls scene another time.

Mark was physically and mentally fed up. He didn't have energy for more movie scenes. He just wanted to rest. What could possibly make all of these romantic movies to stop? They are always a couple to be or even in love in these scenes.

"There must be a way to stop this once and for all" Mark thought. Then, an idea came to his head. Something that made his heart skip a beat and his lungs weaken. However, it seemed like the only way. He had to do it.


	21. The Entrance of Nowhere

**Chapter 22 – The Entrance of Nowhere**

Mark opened his eyes one last time. He found himself wearing a cowboy hat in front of a fire pit, in the middle of the woods, at night. To his left, Mark could see a large white tent and someone changing inside of it. He immediately saw the green hair and knew it was Jack. The time had come to put his idea into practice. His hands were shaking nonstop, and he had to try his best not to start crying.

"I can't do it …" Mark thought while he stared into the open fire "He knows I love him … how … how am I going to do this?"

He didn't want to change the movie scene once again, so he decided it would best to carry on with the one they were in and try on the next turn. He slowly got up and approached the tent, while he brought his cowboy hat by the hands. Once he got to the tent, Jack, who was lying shirtless on the tent floor, slowly sat down and waited for the boy to be at the same eye level as him. When they locked eyes, Jack could see that Mark was nervous. He could see Mark was shaking. The Irish boy got his hand and petted the side of Marks' head, approaching each second closer to the other boy's lips, until they finally kissed. That kiss made Mark lose his emotional control and start to tear up. He couldn't break up with Jack. Just the thought of it made his heart skip a beat and ache. He needed to make it believable, so Jack could no longer be in love with him. Mark needed to hurt Jack in a way that there would no longer be any more romance between them.

Jack started to lie down once more, leading the other boy to follow him down. Mark's head was on Jack's chest, making it possible for him to hear the heartbeat. It was loud, healthy and full of life. He knew he was one of the reasons it was like that; he knew Jack loved him. However, that made it a lot harder to make that heart stop. In that instant, the blackout happened, making Mark reappear sitting down in front of the fire again. It was time. He got up and approached the tent, each step intensifying the pain he was feeling. Everything in his body was trying to stop him from doing it. He got down to see Jack's eyes. They were beautiful

"I don't love you anymore," Mark said, without skipping a beat "I don't want to be with you" he added, trying to hold the tears inside

Jack froze in that spot "W-What?" he asked with a fragile voice. Every word that came out of Mark's mouth was a bullet to his heart. It seemed like it stopped working. "Yo-you-you don't …" he started to cry "you don't mean that, do you?"

Mark could see the disastrous result in the other boy's eyes. He could feel his pain. "Yes. I don't want to see you again."

Jack couldn't breathe. It seemed like time had stopped.

"W-Why?" Jack finally asked. Mark didn't give an answer. He just got up and started to walk away, interrupting the original scene. However, this time, no noise or bright light came. The woods were still there in the silence of the night. Mark could hear Jack cry and get his clothes frantically on to leave the tent. Mark couldn't show any regret.

At that moment, everything got black

"Mark?" Jack asked still crying. He couldn't hear Mark near him. The only sound around him was like someone writing on a keyboard, but it seemed very far away. He started to see a small light at the end of a thick black corridor. Jack got up and approached slowly towards the light, which got bigger and bigger with each step he took.

"Mark?" he asked again, cleaning his tears with the jacket sleeves. He started to see a computer screen with the contours of a girl's head. He knew it was a girl because of the long hairs she had. The closer he got, the better he could see, until he stopped hearing the keyboard. The girl turned her chair slowly, showing what the computer screen was showing: dashboard

"jacksepticeye, right?" the girl asked. Jack couldn't see the girls face, due to the blinding light coming from the computer screen.

"H-How … who are you?" the girl got up and turned on the table tight. Everything got white. The room seemed infinite and empty. All Jack could see was the girl and the computer behind her. She looked young, preadolescent, with braces, drinking a Dr. Pepper while browsing Tumblr.

"WELL, it seems like you two boys have been the worst part of my plan so far …" she said while stretching her back. "Let me guess ... The dog wasn't your favorite" Jack didn't know what to say "It's fine! It wasn't Plan A, I'll tell you that!" she said, which made the Irish boy even more confused. The girl sighed out loud "You age me so …" jumping quickly to her PewDiePie chair and approaching the computer. She took a wooden stool from beneath the table and put it next to her. Jack got closer and sat down next to the unknown girl. She was reposting the Chewbacca mom video

"This video is LITERALLY my life right now," she said while starting to laugh in sync with the video. Jack was confused as fuck; that day was just making him feel more and more down. He just wanted to see Mark. He couldn't believe they weren't together anymore, and he needed an explanation. The girl noticed Jack daydreaming and minimized Tumblr. She clicked on a button that made a huge screen appear in front of them. This enormous technology had smaller TVs like a security system that appeared in many movies.

"Clara, please show me case A104-SeptiplierAway-AlphaStudy"

"Certainly" the computer responded starting to search for what the girl asked. In the meanwhile, she quickly finished her Dr. Pepper and threw it on the ground. Then, something appeared on the screen.

It was Mark and him. All the videos and photos they took together. It even had their personal information: birth place, address, credit card number; everything about them was right in front of Jack. Then, a small pop-up window appeared with big red letters reading 'Follow4Follow.' The girl laughed and slowly clicked the 'OK' button to close it down. "WELL, I might as well tell you everything" she started to open her desk drawers until she took a chamomile tea bag from one of the drawers.

"Tea?" she asked Jack

"No" he responded

"Jack, this is going to take a lot of time, it's better if you get some chamomile to calm your nerves down ... Martha Stewart told me that, I love her, btw, she is my queen, and she went to prison, so that makes her badass" she said to Jack. However, once she noticed the boy wasn't paying attention, she stopped insisting and carried on with the story

"Everything Septiplier related that comes from you two being in love and a couple, gets fans more and more in love and interested in your life. Well, this admiration has always admired me. The way people get hooked up on other people's business like it's their life" she stopped speaking and looked into the distance. Jack could see her blue eyes sparkling like she saw heaven on earth.

"Anyway, I wanted to study this, but I couldn't keep up with the big fandoms like superstars and big celebrities, so I decided to start from the bottom" she opens another Dr. Pepper "now we're here."

"You wanted to study us?" Jack asked, still looking at the enormous screen in front of him.

"Well, yeah, but I could only study you two if you were together … so … yeah" she stopped talking to make a huge sip of her drink and make a huge burp "it worked fairly well actually, pad in the back for me!"

"But … why?" Jack asked with tears in his eyes.

"You just don't get it do you?" she asked starting to look mad "What's the feeling you get when you play a game you love for the first time?! HUM? And what about the sense of happiness when everything in your week is going perfectly? HUMM?!" her face started to turn red "I have nothing in this life that even resembles small things like that. I don't feel anything. I want to feel love, pain, and excitement. YOU make them feel those things ... and that's for me to take."

"Then why us?" He said, getting up angrily from his wooden bench

"Rome wasn't built in a day my young padawan" she threw her second empty Dr. Pepper into the floor "I needed to start small so I can then fight in the big leagues ... and I already have a couple of fandoms under my belt!"

"DAMN IT!" He yelled, throwing his bench into the distance

"Jesus, you've got some anger issues dud.."

"DON'T YOU EVE-YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THR-" he started crying in the middle of the sentence and feel down to his knees with agony. He only felt sadness. Every moment away from Mark made him more and more helpless

"Honey ..." she sighed "I made you feel like this. This pain your feeling ... it isn't real. Your 'love' for Mark is not real."

"You don't know me ... you don't understand how I feel," Jack said with a feeble tone. The girl remained silent looking at the fragile Irish boy crying.

"You will pay for this .. I swear" Jack threatened the girl, making her laugh

"So you better pay with large bills honey" she got down and looked straight into his eyes "Cause I've got a whole lot of change."


	22. Goodbyes

**Chapter 23 - Goodbyes**

Mark woke up with everything around him pitch black. The profound and scary silence made him stop breathing. The only thing he could hear was his heartbeat. The weak and slow heartbeat that was making the pain rush through his body. He was feeling empty, like all of his organs were taken out. He knew that Jack was the love of his life when he broke things off, but he still did it. They could've remained in that movie cycle for their entire lives, but at least they were together. Mark made that go away, making him blame himself over and over in his head until it made him scream. Not even the loud cry he gave was audible. Nothing was.

He tried to see if he could see any source of light around him, anything to make him feel better and safe. The darkness made him restless since he was a child, his safety net always had been games, family and now, Jack. After looking down, he saw a very thin light growing slowly as time passed. He didn't know what it was or where it was coming from, but it started to grow faster and faster until he realized he was falling.

"HELPPP!" he tried to yell, not even hearing his plea, thinking that each second that was passing could be his last. When he finally saw the bright ground he closed his eyes waiting to die. However, at that moment, he felt relief. His impending death made him smile. If he couldn't have Jack, death would be the best option. He knew perfectly that was obsessive and idiotic, but it felt so right at that moment. 'I love you Jack' he said in a very low tone as he closed his eyes.

Jack stopped breathing. The girl in front of him, still mad at the threat she heard, grabbed another Dr. Pepper, thinking that maybe he was overreacting. He heard him. Jack heard Mark's whisper. He got up immediately and looked around, not succeeding at all in his search. Everything was still empty, besides the girl's desk and the giant screen.

"Has your period come yet, princess?" the girl asked, making fun of Jack's odd behavior. She didn't get any response

"HEY, lucky charms, earth to the four leaf clover, are you listening to me?" still, no response was given. Then, Jack started to walk in a random direction at a very quick pace, until he began to run. The girl giggled at him, knowing he wasn't going to find a thing. He looked behind and saw the girl's desk become smaller as he ran. The emptiness was surrounding him, almost being part of his essence. He started to feel light headed and drowsy, not knowing which route he was initially taking. Then, his exhaustion took the best of him, and he fell on the floor, motionless. With extreme difficulty and shortness of breath, he mouthed 'I love you too.'

Back at the desk, the teenage girl, listening to "Teenagers" from My Chemical Romance, started to notice a red light flash on the screen in front of her.

'WARNING! WARNING! PROCEDURE FAILED! OPERATION ABORTED!' was written in huge, bold red letters, making her turn off her music and see what was going on. Shortly after, the big screen turned off, as well as her computer and all of the light around her. She was involved in darkness. The only thing she could see was a small text on the top left corner of her screen: 'A104-SeptiplierAway-AlphaStudy has encountered an error in the files. The previously broken up couple were faking it. There is still love.'

"What?" she asked to herself, as she started to write something down on her keyboard. Nothing was appearing on the screen; not even her mouse was working. Consequently, all of the case names she had been working on began to fail as a result.

"No! NOOO!" she screamed as she threw the keyboard to the ground. Nothing was stopping it from happening. She kept screaming louder and louder as the list of failed cases grew larger each second that passed. Then she collapsed on the floor. Her weight banged as loud as a giant, making everything around shake like an earthquake. The screens began to shut off until there was no more light in the room. Jack saw everything shutting down, took one last breath and finally closed his eyes.

After what seemed days on end, Jack woke up alone in Mark's bed. He immediately started to frantically search for Mark, not finding him anywhere. He fetched some clothes to put on and started running down the stairs until he saw Mark sleeping on the couch. That split second when he knew Mark wasn't going to be his made him weak, but just seeing him laying down, filled his heart with happiness. He started to come closer and closer in Mark's direction until the other boy woke up.

"Jack?" Mark asked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief "oh my god, JACK!" he immediately got up and started to run in the Irish boy's direction. A huge hug between them warmed their hearts. All the pain felt numb at this point. However, Jack took a step back

"W-We can't do this Mark…"

"Wha-What do you mean?" Mark asked perplexed

"We started all of that. We fell in love and started that horrible chain… I don't want it to happen again"

"B-But … I lov-"

"Don't say it, please" Jack responded with tears in his eyes, "I think it's better if I went back to Ireland". Mark, which was standing in front of him, felt weak at his knees. Everything Jack was saying was killing him inside, but he was right. If they were in love, maybe all of that would start all over again. They couldn't take that risk.

A couple of hours past. Jack had already finished packing his suitcase and was buying his plane ticket back to his home country. He gathered all of his things and went downstairs. Mark was sitting at the kitchen table, petting Chica like nothing had happened

"You ready?" Mark asked, not looking in Jack's direction "I'll get my keys"

"N-No, it's fine … I already called an Uber" Jack replied. The whole house was silent. The tension was obvious and heavy. Both of them wanted to cry, but each tried to contain it.

"Listen… Mark… I still want to be friends…please"

Mark stopped stroking Chica and looked at the Irish boy. He loved him immensely, but the idea of him leaving his side was becoming a reality each passing minute, and he needed to say goodbye.

"Jack, of course. I'll never stop annoying you" Mark said with the most effortful smile ever, making his friend also smile

"Thank you … for … everything" Jack replied  
"No… thank you"

Both of them hugged and didn't want to let go. Jack would miss his warmth, and Mark would miss his cute accent.

"Oh.. my Uber's here …" Jack affirmed while looking at his phone notifications "Well… I guess this is it…"

"Yep…" Mark responded. He wanted to say so much, and kiss him like there is no tomorrow. All about Jack lifted his spirits and he knew that Jack was the love of his life. But, what he said was: "Have a safe trip, buddy!"

Jack got into the Uber and looked out the window to see Mark in his front door waving goodbye at him.

"You will always be mine Markimoo" Jack whispered with a tear coming down his cheek

"You will always be mine Jack"

 **THE END  
 _Thank you so much from the bottom of our hearts for this Journey! The first FanFiction is finished and there are plenty more planned from a variety of themes. Please follow us for more. We love you 3_**


End file.
